The Miko and the Taiyoukai
by InuAtashi
Summary: The defeat of Naraku devastates Kagome and the usually upbeat miko finds that life no longer seems worth living. Will the ever stoic demon Lord be able to save her from herself?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the related characters

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own InuYasha or any of the related characters. They belong to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit off my works. This fic is **_**NOT**_** intended for minors.**

Kagome's long graceful strides upon the sun-dappled pavement brought her closer to her destination, a quaint little coffee shop less than two blocks from her current location. She had a bounce to her step this morning, which was unusual for her. It had been that way for the past four years, yet she awoke on this Saturday morning with a feeling that today would be different.

As she ventured closer, her mind drifted to her past in the feudal era, to memories that threatened to rip open the scabs of her slow healing emotional wounds.

The defeat of Naraku had forever changed her. Sure, she had known the risks during the crusade with her feudal family. She had known that the outcome may not turn out so well for them; in fact, it was a discussion that frequented many nights around the campfire. But even with all the close calls & battles leading up to that fateful day, Kagome was still a naïve little girl. The hope she radiated during those three years, the same hope that kept the rest of the group strong, also played its role in breaking her.

She had definitely been naïve to think that they would come out of the final confrontation with the evil hanyou unscathed. She was horribly, horribly wrong. There was no amount of hope that could get them through the raging storm that surrounded them that day.

They had managed to end Naraku's existence, the Shikon no Tama expelled from his grotesque body the moment the dark light of his soul dissipated, but there was no glory in it. All of her friends, her precious family, had lost their lives. Yet she had been spared along with Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha had died in her arms, a slow, agonizing death. It was unfair. For everything he had been through in his lifetime, he didn't deserve to die this way. The Fates were cruel. The rest had died a swift death, free of this torture she was now a witness to. Even so, he had smiled up at her and reached a trembling hand to touch her tear stained cheek. He managed one last word to his best friend, "h-happy..." Then he was gone. Gone forever.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. Time seemed non-existent. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She could've killed over right then and there and she wouldn't have minded. She welcomed the thought of her own death. They were all gone now. Lost to her. She had been helpless to save them, even her little Shippou. The tears had quit flowing as shock began to take over her body. She was all alone…or so she thought.

A hand gently gripped her shoulder. It should have startled her, she should have reacted in someway, but she didn't. She continued to stare out into the world around her, seeing nothing.

"Miko."

Still she did not respond, did not attempt to acknowledge his presence. She just continued to stare into oblivion.

"MIKO."

Still nothing.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly; it would not do any good to get angry with the girl. She was in a fragile state at the moment and he couldn't blame her in the least. It was a lot for a demon to deal with, let alone a human girl. She would need a very long time to heal. His heart, however cold and dark it may be, went out to her. He had to admit to himself that he hated to see her this way.

He needed to get her away from this place. He needed to get away from it as well; the bloodied surroundings were affecting him terribly. He feared that he could only lock it away under his stoic façade for so long. He fought to keep his eyes from the broken remains of not only her companions, but those of his ever loyal retainer and his young ward, Rin. It had truly been a sore day, to say the very least.

Once more he tried to gain her attention, "Kagome."

She looked at him then. Those striking blue eyes filled with so much pain. He felt an ache in his chest briefly. This was wrong. It was wrong for her to hurt like this. But what could he do? He would be strong for the both of them. It was the only way.

Kagome would have been surprised that he called her by her name if she hadn't felt so numb. As she looked into his amber eyes, she saw a hint of emotion. Concern maybe…Remorse. Pain even. His eyes were so similar to InuYasha's, except that there would never be that light in InuYasha's eyes again. They were cold and vacant now. Unseeing. It hurt her to think of that. It just hurt period. It hurt to breath, hurt to be alive.

She parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She swallowed thickly and tried once more.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why me? Why did I have to live…?"

"Kago-"

Tears began to form once more in her eyes. Her shaky voice, hoarse with anguish and strain from battle, rose in volume.

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED FOR THEM INSTEAD?! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME THAT I HAD TO LIVE?! THERE IS NOTHING! I'M NOT SPECIAL! I'M NOT IMPORTANT! I WAS USELESS COMPARED TO THEM! I'M JUST A SILLY, CLUMSY GIRL THAT GOT INTO MORE TROUBLE THAN I WAS WORTH. A STUPID SHARD DETECTOR! A PATHETIC COPY!!"

"Enough! Do not do this to yourself, it will not bring any of them back!"

Sesshoumaru had both his hands on her shoulders, his face mere inches from hers. He shook her lightly as he responded, "You and I…our lives were not meant to end on this day. Do you honestly think that yours friends would want you to fall apart like this? Be strong for them, for they would want nothing less."

"I cannot be cold and emotionless like you, _Lord _Sesshoumaru," she spat venomously.

"I am not what you think, Kagome…nor do I wish for you to become cold and emotionless. I do not wish to see that light inside of you die."

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome was stupefied by the things he had said to her, almost believing she had imagined it. Sesshoumaru was somewhat surprised at what he had said, yet he felt no regret. It was the truth and it felt good to say it.

A tear trickled down the broken miko's cheek and the once cold hearted demon lord moved to gently wipe it away. She buried her face into his chest. His pristine bone armor having been destroyed during the chaos was not there to hinder her. He held her to him, felt her hot tears soak through the silk of his kimono. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and mourned for the lives that were lost that day, even that his half brother, who he realized he did not hate as he had once thought. A realization gained a little too late.

In the middle of a gruesome, battle ridden field sat two of nature's sworn enemies, a miko and a taiyoukai, finding solace in each others embrace.

**A/N:**** I was actually supposed to be writing a sexy little one-shot that a friend of mine requested, but this started pouring out instead. So I decided to post it and see where it goes. I was having a crap day and my life has been a bit chaotic lately. Call this fic an emotional outlet if you will. Don't worry; it won't be all doom and gloom. Many good romances are laced with tragedy. Also, I am still working on "In Dreams," so don't worry about that being abandoned. Some things in the 3****rd**** chapter are giving me some trouble, so some helpful advice from my awesome beta just might do the trick. Oh, and that sexy one-shot is still on its way too. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Hugs & Puppy Love,**

**InuAtashi**


End file.
